Shinji, Solder of Outer Heaven
by WDCain Man
Summary: Left for dead by NERV after the 8th Angel, Shinji is saved by Big Boss and allowed to enlist as a soldier of Outer Heaven.


From: WDCain Man  
Subject: [Neon Genesis Evangelion][FanFic] Shinji, Soldier of Outer Heaven

_**Disclaimer:** _Neon Genesis Evangelion is copyright by A.D. Vision. It was used without permission.

WCain Man here. Hope you like this chapter. I'll be uploading the remaining chapters in the next few days.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Shinji, Soldier of Outer Heaven**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Abandon  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01.

Shinji Ikari, warrior for NERV.

Shinji Ikari, resident of Tokyo III.

Shinji Ikari, school student.

Shinji Ikari, ward of Misato.

Shinji Ikari, friend of Touji.

Shinji Ikari, envied by Kensuke.

Shinji Ikari, team mate of Rei.

Shinji Ikari, rival of Asuka.

Shinji Ikari, child of Yui.

Shinji Ikari, son of Gendo.

Shinji Ikari, son of Gendo no more.

"No…" Shinji pleaded. "Papa, don't throw me in…"

Shinji moaned as his entry plug crashed into the volcano.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The Plug plummeted down, pass the searing heat and dark suet clouds. The heat, the dark heat, was too much. There was a smacking sound. Shinji screamed. Surprisingly, he was not in the lava that would give him relief. He was on some stalagmite bent askew which caught his body.

"Hot…" The heat was everywhere. It consumed all. It would consume him. The stalagmites pierced into the plug and let the heat pour in. The heat from the hot rock burned his chest, searing the cuts and bleeding from the Angel battle and stopping the blood.

"Toooo hot," he moaned. Shinji's mind drifted over the events that lead him to this. They came here to deal with the Eighth Angel. Asuka's life was in danger. Against orders from his father, Shinji placed Unit 01 in danger to rescue her.

This did not please Gendo. He grew angry that Shinji put the purple EVA in a threatening situation. He ordered the Entry Plug's ejection, leaving Shinji to die in the volcano.

"…don't leave me…" Shinji whimpered. "…It's too hot here…" He coughed on the smoke and ash before finally passing out.

**XXXXXXX**

Time passes. First seconds, next minutes, then hours, and finally a day.

Several squads of soldiers were scurrying around the volcano. They were all heavily fortified with weapons, all military issued. Their uniforms were camouflage fatigues that bared no markings of any country. They were part of an elite mercenary group that pledged no oath to any flag. They were a mixture of every order of the military: Green Berets, Marines, Navy SEALS, GRU soldiers, every unit imaginable. These were seasoned soldiers, men who have seen more action, men who have tasted the blood of the enemy. They could take punishment that would cripple anyone else.

Still, that didn't mean they wouldn't whine about the heat.

"Jesus, it's hot here." A soldier took off his gear and shirt.

"Tell me about it." Another soldier did the same. "I did a tour in Iraq. IN SUMMER. And it wasn't this hot."

A third man joined them. "Quite your whining ladies. We've got a job to do and we can't leave till we do it. So shut your traps and keep looking. Our orders are to retrieve a sample of the dead Angel or some fragment of an EVA."

The first soldier sighed. "It's a volcano. Hell no we gonna find something useful."

"Yeah, but it is orders so we have to do our job." The second man pulled out a sound amplifying microphone. "Checking for unusual frequencies." He pointed it at the sky. "Nothing." He pointed it at ground. "Nothing." He pointed it in the volcano's mouth. "Noth…thing? What the?" He listened closer and pulled out a radio. "Commander! Corp. Arnaud Delaunay here. You're not going to believe this, but I'm getting a heartbeat… In the volcano! I think… someone's down there."

"Bring him up," ordered a voice that could command a god. "I will notifry the general."

**XXXXXXX**

More days pass. It is all a blur to Shinji. His mind is a jumble of unreliable images and distorted sounds.

First there was the horrible heat that lasted forever. Next, Shinji imagined that a giant among men picked up his broken body and cradled him in his massive arms. Then there was a whirling sound. A helicopter? The whirling sound lasted for hours. Finally, a scent? The odor has a pharmaceutical smell.

A hospital. That was where Shinji was even though he could not confirm the logic. His mind was a jumble of images and sounds between two people that took place since his admission.

"Confirm, sir. He's a Pilot. According to the record, he died at the volcano."

"How?"

"His commander/father threw him in after he disobeyed orders."

"Fascinating. And it's sure this isn't a setup?"

"Correct. It was pure luck he landed on a ledge instead of the lava. From stolen psych charts, this kid doesn't have what it takes to be a spy."

"Hmmm."

"Sir? What shall we do with him?"

"Recommendations?"

"We could sell him to another country. It would be an easy million. Every nation on Earth wants an Evangelion and the boy would give them the ability to use one."

"Not a bad idea, Ivan. The problem with that though is that they would most likely dissect him hoping to figure out how he can pilot."

"Then what, sir?"

"We keep him. We feed, cloth, and train him."

"You're not serious."

*grin* "I'm always serious, Ivan. You should know that by now."

**XXXXXXX**

More days pass…

Shinji slowly came to. He was in a hospital bed covered with white linen blankets. "Hot…" he struggled to get the bedding off when he whimpered. His body was on fire. His chest and arms were heavily bandaged. This did not make the heat any more bearable. "…too hot…"

Shinji's vision cleared. At the foot of the bed was a tall elderly man dressed in a silver military uniform. The similarities between the general and Fuyutsuki ended with their age and white hair. Despite the years, the man still possessed a body with muscles and arms that could break a man's neck effortlessly. The only other difference was in the eyes. The general only had one.

"Greetings, Shinji Ikari." The general bowed. "I am Big Boss. Welcome to Outer Heaven."

Shinji has been many things to many different people. But here, he finally become the man he was meant to be. For this is the story of…

Shinji, Soldier of Outer Heaven.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**To be continued…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

WDCain Man here. I know this opening is a lot like Red Witch's _Ronin Toad_ (fantastic story) but stick with it. I have a few surprises in stored and a couple of mind screws planned.


End file.
